Papa's Burgeria
Papa's Burgeria is the third game in the Papa Louie and the second time-management in Papa's Eateria series. Being the sequel to Papa's Pizzeria, the game now features hamburgers to make instead of pizzas. Introduction Marty/Rita finds a golden ticket in his/her mail saying that he/she is the winner of a prize. The ticket has a map to show where to claim it. Marty/Rita finds Papa Louie and Roy and ask what the prize was. Papa shows him/her the Burgeria and Marty/Rita gets very happy, as he/she thinks that they own the restaurant. But when Papa Louie shows that they're going to work there by giving them the uniforms, he/she gets pretty shocked. Roy, who is next to Papa Louie and the worker in Papa's Pizzeria too becomes surprised. Gameplay Stations The game consists of three stations (instead of the four in Papa's Pizzeria). These stations are Order, Grill and Build Stations. Order Station Marty or Rita takes the order of a waiting customer in the Order Station. A customer's order consists of the ingredients and sauces that must be put into his/her burger, such as tomato, lettuce, ketchup and most importantly; the patty. If a customer waits too long before his/her order is taken or for his/her burger to be done, the player loses points from this station. Just like Papa's Pizzeria, the button for the Order Station has a green color. Grill Station The patties that are required for a complete burger are grilled in the Grill Station. In that station is a fryer that can take up to 12 patties at a time. Each patty has a specific time to grill. These times change according to the order of the customer. While some customers like Tony Solary want rare burgers (taking the least amount of time to be grilled), some want medium (taking more time to grill than rare) or well-done (taking the most amount of time to be grilled) patties. What makes this hard, however, is that a patty must also be flipped in the right time to grill it properly. On the other hand, alarm upgrades can be purchased from the new Upgrade Shop so that managing the grilling times are easier. After a patty is taken away from the fryer, its temperature will start decreasing. A heat lamp can be purchased from the Upgrade Shop to slow down the cooling of the patties. Despite it does that, it still can't keep the patty at the highest temperature after a while, so the player may need to put some of the patties onto the fryer again to increase its temperature to the ideal one. If a player has grilled the patty of a burger for the wrong time, has flipped it too late or too early or the patty is cold, he/she loses points from this station. The button of the Grill Station has an orange color. Patties Rare Medium Well Done Build Station Sauces Burgeria Ketchup Mustard Mayo BBQ Sauce IPad Version Awesome Sauce Toppings Burgeria Onion Lettcue Tomato Pickle Spears Cheedar Cheese IPad Verison Onion (purple outline) Onion Ring Swiss Cheese Pepperjack Cheese Category:Papa Louie games Category:Games developed in 2010